


Destiny

by RaijiMagiwind



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Canon, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaijiMagiwind/pseuds/RaijiMagiwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you call a great love story...<br/>One that spans time and lifetimes? One that makes you treasure the memories and love the characters?</p><p>Well not sure one could say if this is that type of story, but only time will tell. A story of love, timelessness and how two hearts love transend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiny Unfolds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vata-Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vata-Raven).



> A fanfiction that started as a RP in a DeviantART chatroom between me and Vata-Raven, then went on to be a spanning sprawling over 125 pages of RP storyline....and is still ongoing...>.>  
> The story does have some lemon, some non canon behavior for the characters, multiple timelines and settings and is a still ongoing RP story....and is still RP'ed between me and the co-author (Vata-Raven on DA), who currently does not have a AO3 account...
> 
> Decided to edit up this piece to a more readable Fanfiction format, though it may still have some read like a roleplay, so bear with it, mainly it will be edited to remove the metadata from the RP sessions and leave the posts in the general format, for the masses to enjoy since we felt that the Laven fan out there might enjoy this epic story between two Laven fans that started as a way to appease our boredom.
> 
> As I get the sections edited up to be readable for a fanfiction new 'chapters' will be posted till the story so far is caught up to. From there the story will continue as enough material to make a new 'chapter' is played out between me and the co-author.

Lavi Bookman, or what some may call as Junior, this is just a cover persona, easily to be replied if he becomes too attached or comes to love someone. He is after all will be the successor of the Bookman clan, if it all went well. But sometimes he wonders. The red-head is heading on over to get a new mission. He’s not sure whose he working with this time, but anyone is fine, he can get along with most of the other exorcists. He grins like an idiot, seeing Allen and runs over to him as waving, hugging the young exorcist in a dramatic manor. “Bean sprout, I get to work with you, makes me happy to know it wasn’t Kanda, he would kill me!”

Allen had been sitting in the chair waiting for the other person to arrive with whom he would be going on the mission with. He stood up when he heard footsteps down the hall and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the shock of red hair instead of Kanda. Not that he didn't mind going on missions with the samurai, it was just a matter of trying to not to have the man kill him while on the mission. Allen hears Lavi's excited commentary and moves to try and put his hands up to at least keep from being choked to death by the younger Bookman's hug. His eye twitches slightly at the nickname, and he pushes Lavi off of him. "Don't call me that...it's bad enough the homicidal samurai calls me that, I don't the stupid rabbit calling me it too..." He grumbled softly as he tried to at least put something between him and Lavi, least the redhead tried to tackle him again in the near future.

The Bookman looks at Allen with hurt eyes. “At least…I don’t call you stupid,” he says, faking tears. And he just stops when he doesn’t get the reaction that he wanted from the younger boy, all he got was a long sigh. The red-head grabs the boy’s wrist and pulls him into the office, the two of them getting their mission. The two are to go to Germany, to find any piece of Innocence while they put an end to the akuma in the city they’re going to. And of course, Lavi talks nonstop on the train trip. Not sure why, not like Allen even pays attention to him anyway. “Hey!” he says. “Allen. You’re not paying attention,” he whines. “If you’re not, I’ll draw on your face.”

Allen ignored Lavi's attempt to garner sympathy from him and mutters when his arm was grabbed and he was half dragged into the room. He yanked his wrist from Lavi and listened to Kamui talk of there mission. After that they where on there way and heading to there destination. Allen tuned out Lavi pretty much right away, only listening to bits and pieces that sounded vaguely interesting. When he hears Lavi mention something about drawing on him he eyes Lavi with a dark look. "I'd love to see you try Lavi...and I'm almost tempted to take the old man’s place and whack you in the head a few times for chattering non-stop. Doesn't he usually tell to shut up most of the time...?"

“Then just don’t sit there!” he whines, “I talk because everyone I travel with are such a bore, and talking is the only way to pass the time.” Lavi huffs, looking away, but he turns to look at Allen, looking at his face and putting to use with how his friend has been acting. “What’s wrong with you anyway?” he asks. “You’re acting like another Kanda, you’re no fun to mess with and you’re acting all dark.” He continues to stare at his friend. “If I did anything to anger you, I’m so sorry!” he yells, the red-head attached to Allen’s waist.

"There's also taking a nap or sleeping you know. Especially if we don't get in early and have to hit the ground running." He glanced towards Lavi and sighed. "I rather not talk about it Lavi....I'm just in a mood..." He felt Lavi try to close in on him and he pulled away. "I sometimes wonder how you haven't been killed by Kanda yet with your hyperness and your touchy grabby way of living..." To be honest Allen was partially just cranky as he got woke at some god awful hour by Komui and one of his little experiments run amok. Then got dragged off before he could finish breakfast which meant he was still a little hungry. One might consider Allen in a foul mood akin to Cross being forced to get sober. It wasn't always a good thing.

“Because people would rather me act like this then my cold-hearted default personality,” he says, not really expecting Allen to pay any mind to what he just said. But he quickly perks up, “I’ll go get you something to eat, you just must be hungry, that must be why you’re in such a mood.” And he runs out of the train cabin to at least find Allen a few snacks to hold him over for a little bit. And he comes back with a few bags full of food for his hand and he sets it near the other boy. “The old Panda, there is a reason why he’s always around on missions I get sent on. But I’m not fond of the whole idea of him kicking me in the head every time I talk so much,” he says in a joking tone.

Allen mumbled something barely understandable before he watched out of the corner of his eye as Lavi left to find some food. When he returns, Allen eyes the bags carefully before he snatches one and begins to devour what’s inside. He goes through two more before he says anything. "Well sometimes being a little serious won't kill you and it might make you more respected. As for Bookman, I think it more a less of shut the hell up before you give away stuff you ain't supposed to be talking about if anything, so I can sadly agree with the old man on that case. Your mouth can get you in trouble..."

“Yeah, well, the old panda can’t control me, I’m 18, I’m pretty much an adult,” he says. He sighs and just lies down on his side, back turned to Allen. “You’re being a downer when we don’t have to be serious,” he says to himself. If it was going to be like this, it would’ve just been better if he went by himself. “It’s just better to be a personality type were people would rather enjoy being around, then one that they would hate. I learned that.”

"Probably not, but being he's training the successor to a lineage that deals in recording history and keeping secrets, I think its more he wants you to learn its best to keep quiet once in a while, especially if yours or the lives or others depend on it." He glances towards Lavi whom has lied down facing away from him. "As for me being a downer...sorry, but consider it a trait ground into me a little from traveling with Cross all those years..." He shuddered at the mans name. "What little time I had to myself was spent learning new ways to make money, get food I could before Cross spent the rest of the money or sleeping...not much devoted to anything else..."

The red-head sits up, looking at Allen, just wondering what to say, and he just grins. “You can be so cute. You act like I don’t know what I’m doing all this training for. It’s just history, anyone can look that up, it’s not like it’s top secret information.” He smiles to Allen before he hugs the other, nuzzling his mid-section, but was eventually was pried off by the cursed boy. When he came up, he’s face to face to the Allen, only mere inches apart. The rabbit slowly finds his face heating up and to find any blush that come to his face, he collapses down and quickly falls asleep, using Allen’s lap as his pillow. No, no, no, this can’t happen, falling in love…it’s pretty much a forbidden act. If the panda was here, he would’ve kicked him before this would’ve happened.

Allen managed to pry the redhead off after the hug, only to have him so close to him He got really still, like a board, his cheeks flushing slightly before he felt Lavi's head in his lap. The red head decided he was going to use him for a pillow. "Hey! I'm not a pillow! Get off..." He tried to get out from under the other but it was pointless. His heart fluttered in his chest as he tried to calm himself. He couldn't get attached. It wasn't that he didn't want to, more like he chose not to, lest he had to disappear. He didn't want people that where attached to him. He didn't want them to suffer like he had. He clutched his head softly and he fought back the mixed emotions he felt.

And the trip goes on, but Lavi finds himself falling out of his position on the bench as the train came to a fast stop. “Oh, ouch, my head,” he says, sitting up from the floor. He looks to the hall, hearing a bunch of people of yelling. “What the hell is their problem? Murder?” he questions himself.  
Allen rocked forward as the train came to a stop harshly. He barely had enough time to grab onto something to keep from landing on top of Lavi let alone try to catch him. "Who knows...only one way to find out and that's to investigate..."

The idiot rabbit stands himself up, walking down the hallway, hand on his hammer, ready to activate if need be. “I don’t hear anyone else, I know we were on a train full of people before falling asleep,” he says to himself.  
Allen follows behind, analyzing the situation. Lavi was right though. It was too quiet for what should have been a train full of people. "I have really bad feeling about this..."  
The red-head heads on over to the exit, sliding it open before jumping on out. “You know, akuma always do some of the strangest things. But this would be the first time I’ve seen them take the people and not try to, you know, kill them.” He looks to Allen, “but your eye said different, if didn’t activate or anything.” He starches his head, looking down the railing, seeing if they’re near the train station. “Can’t do anything now, we might as well start walking.”

Allen nodded carefully. "I don't think it was Akuma, but either way the Earl is probably involved." He moved to follow Lavi, as there was nothing more they could do here. There appeared to have been no signs of a struggle, so whatever happened did so quickly. He began to walk towards the station, ready to activate his Innocence if he had too. He was thankful he grabbed his bag before leaving the train, as even though it didn't have much, he still made sure no to lose what he had.

“So,” starts the red-head, arms behind his head, the rabbit walking right beside the cursed boy. “I’m just wondering, do you like Lenalee?”’ he suddenly asks. The he just left like he stepped into that territory that he shouldn’t have even touched, but too late now.  
Allen stopped walking and turned to look at Lavi like he was a fish man or something. "As a friend...as much as pursuing her otherwise might be interesting. I value my life far to much to have Komui decide to use me as a target dummy for one of his robot things..." He shudders at the thought of it. "Besides I already try to avoid being killed by Kanda and the Earl and his Minions, as well as Cross... I have enough death threats thanks...." He turned away from Lavi to start walking again. "Why are you asking anyways? You got a thing for Lenalee or something?"

Lavi hums a little, listening to the question, and he laughs. “Me like Lenalee? No, she’s like a little sister to me. Sure, I had my fair bit of teasing her, but it’s not more than that.” He wraps an arm around Allen’s shoulder, “Besides, I like it when they’re older than me.” And he goes on about what type a woman is for him. But his thoughts go back to him and Allen, if he’s been into older gals, what made him flush so badly when face-to-face to Allen, he’s the complete opposite of his type.

Allen lets his eyes roll as Lavi goes into another of his odd conversations. He stiffened slightly at Lavi wrapping his arm around him, though tried to not let it be to noticeable. He could feel his cheeks flush slightly and his body grow warm at the contact. his mind flashed on the idea of him and Lavi, but he pushed the thoughts out of his head quickly. He couldn't afford to be distracted right now during a mission. It could get them both killed.

Lavi removes his arm, feeling Allen stiffen. “Sorry, if I’m making you feel…uncomfortable. You didn’t used to stiffen whenever I touch you, I’m just not used to it.” He stays quite the rest of the walk, the station wasn’t that far from where they stopped. And at seeing the town, this idea flashed into his mind. He leans in and gives his friend a simple kiss on the cheek, and he giggles some before he takes off running to the town. The angry Allen is much better than the one that’s been around, he’ll take that one over the depressed one. He’s hoping the silver-haired boy will at least chase after him.

Allen felt Lavi move away a little and grew silent for the rest of the walk. Allen felt a bit bad about it, but at the same time it gave him a moment to allow his heart to calm down. At least that was till they reached the town and Lavi it seemed decided to be bold and kissed him on the cheek. Allen stopped and grew beet red as he was at a loss for words. He heard the soft laughter before he saw Lavi run off. He blinked several times before he chased after Lavi. It took a while but he caught up. He caught up and pushed Lavi against the wall. His face was still flushed, his breathing was ragged and his mind was still numb while his heart raced. "What are you playing at Lavi...? Are you trying to toy with me?" His eyes didn't seem to hold anger in them. It was more like he was scared.

The red-headed idiot yelps in surprise and pushed up against the wall. He so wasn’t expecting Allen to be this mad over a little kiss, it wasn’t like he kissed him on the lips. “Oh, Allen, I didn’t know you were into such kinky things. Making out in the open in a very bold move.” And he just beings to sweet bullets, seeing Allen didn’t enjoy the little joke. “I’m sorry! It was that you were all being depressing and I couldn’t handle it! I rather have a pissed bean sprout over a depressed one! And it was just a kiss!” he defends himself.

He released Lavi and turned away trembling, his face flushed and eyes confused. Why did Lavi make him feel like this. He felt like he couldn't control what he would do to the other when he did stuff like this. "damn you Lavi...." he muttered with a shaky voice before he darted off to find somewhere he could try and calm down.  
The rabbit went to stop Allen from running away, but figured it would’ve been for the best to go and find him after about an hour break from one another. But he saw how Allen reacted, the look on his face, how confused his eyes looked. He’s not sure, but his flirting might’ve turned against him. The hour passes and Lavi went to search for his friend, carrying a bag of food for him, hoping it’ll be used to break the ice between them. He’s not even sure where to find him, he just hope he’s fine.

Allen was sitting in one of the alley's between a group of buildings, sitting on top of a wooden crate that had been left outside with a few racks that probably once held bread, but where now empty. His mind was still racing even though he had mostly calmed down. He let his hand slip along his cheek where Lavi had kissed him, feeling his face heat up as he thought of what Lavi had done. "Why did his stupid joke as he called it bother me so much...?" he mumbled to himself. He felt his heart stirring again, as he began to cry softly. He couldn't get close. He couldn't. But he had a feeling the fates themselves already had there own cruel game to play with him and his heart.


	2. Stirring Heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1

The rabbit went to stop Allen from running away, but figured it would’ve been for the best to go and find him after about an hour break from one another. But he saw how Allen reacted, the look on his face, how confused his eyes looked. He’s not sure, but his flirting might’ve turned against him. The hour passes and Lavi went to search for his friend, carrying a bag of food for him, hoping it’ll be used to break the ice between them. He’s not even sure where to find him, he just hope he’s fine.

Allen was sitting in one of the alley's between a group of buildings, sitting on top of a wooden crate that had been left outside with a few racks that probably once held bread, but where now empty. His mind was still racing even though he had mostly calmed down. He let his hand slip along his cheek where Lavi had kissed him, feeling his face heat up as he thought of what Lavi had done. "Why did his stupid joke as he called it bother me so much...?" he mumbled to himself. He felt his heart stirring again, as he began to cry softly. He couldn't get close. He couldn't. But he had a feeling the fates themselves already had there own cruel game to play with him and his heart.

“Bean spout?” questions Lavi, he finally was able to find the other boy, but only because he hear someone crying, but wasn’t really expecting it to be Allen. “Allen?” he says again, slowly walking to the other boy. “No, why you crying!” he whines. “It was just a kiss, it meant nothing!” But he stops, just knowing him acting like a kid wasn’t going to change the fact. “Allen, it didn’t mean anything, alright. You don’t have to worry about it. I used to tease Yuu just as bad. I do it for fun, nothing more.” The red-head kneels down to the white-haired boy’s level and gives the other a real hug, not one of his normal dramatic one.

Allen glanced up to see the red head in front of him, his heart beating faster with him near by. He listened to the male chatter on but didn't seem to be paying full attention. His mind was still reeling from the kiss and he wasn't even sure what to say to Lavi. "........" He stopped crying at least, but seemed spaced out for the time being until Lavi embraced him in a hug and it seemed to bring him back to focus. He blinked a few times, before he pulled away. He cupped Lavi's chin with his trembling hands and the look in his eyes was that of confusion and fear. He seemed afraid of what he would do next. he closed his eyes and kissed Lavi back. It was quick but the emotion was there. He pulled back quickly before dropping his hands and glanced away quickly. He fidgeted a bit as if he was ready to bolt if Lavi didn't move fast enough.

The red-head blinks, not really sure what the hell happened, but he’s….sure Allen just kissed him. He’s not really sure what to say to that, nor is he sure if Allen was serious, and he just laughs. “Funny,” he says, messing up the boy’s hair. “Looky, I bought you the wonderful food called funnel cake!” he says in a half singing voice, acting like the kiss never happened. He sighs, looking down at Allen, “we are here for a job, you know, you can get all emo after we finish it.”  
Allen frowned then his confusion became more of irritation. "I know that you stupid rabbit!" He got off the crate and pushed away from Lavi. "Lets just get this mission over with. Before I get any more distracted..." He pushed past Lavi, and walked from the alleyway. He seemed determined to get this over with so he could go back to headquarters and lock himself in his room or something.

Lavi watches Allen walk away before he skips to catch up with his friend. “You don’t like me, do you?” he randomly asks. “I can’t be that bad of a guy, I’m all happy-go-lucky, and I’m pretty darn cute.” He looks over at his friend, not sure what Allen’s deal is.  
Allen seems to mostly ignore him as he continues to walk along the street they where walking along. He mumbled something but it was not understandable. He still seemed annoyed and upset about everything, but was now trying to focus on the mission and getting it done so he could then figure out what to do next.  
“You sure that eye of yours is working?” he asks. “We were sent here to deal with Akuma and we have yet to run into any,” he comments. “Sucks balls if we were sent here for nothing.” He quickens his walk pace and goes in front of his friend, turning to walk backwards, face his friend as walking. “Allen?” he questions.

He vaguely glances up towards Lavi. "If there here they aren't in town at least... or aren't at the moment...my eye is as quiet a tomb..." He touches his eye carefully. "Pretty sure it works, as I haven't had someone try to gouge it out anytime recently." He seemed to be in a irritated mood and really didn't feel like talking much, unless it seemed to relate to the mission. It wasn't till they where near the edge of the town that his eye began to twitch, though it didn't activate, but he could tell something was near at least, but not close enough yet to trigger his eye.  
Lavi looks over, seeing Allen’s eye twitch, “Tells me that they’re nearby.” He looks up, seeing if he can find anything, but heads on into the forest with Allen. It seems the closer they get to the piece of Innocence, the Akuma will show there. He stops walking, noticing Allen isn’t following behind him anymore. “Dude, we’re not in the right place for you to be spacey. I don’t think I would be able to fight and protect you.”

Allen continues to seem spaced out but he was focused elsewhere in the wood. He had a weird feeling something wasn't quite right or that his eye was changing again, it was that or whatever was nearby was massive or powerful.. "Gah...." he whimpered as he let his hand drop from his eye to reveal his cursed eye having activated. It also appeared to be bleeding. He felt like there was something in the eye that caused a burning pain. He activated his Innocence and moved forward with a great deal of caution.

Lavi looks to Allen, staring at him, watching the blood drip from his eye. “Allen!” he shouts, running over to his friend, sure as hell not sure what to do, he’s freaking out that his eye is bleeding. The red-head starts tearing through his bag, looking for a clean shirt and water, but he just completely stops when the two of them got some company. “Oh look, they just seem to get more ugly with every time I see them.” He activates his hammer and brings it down onto an Akuma, allowing it to grow in size before it makes contact. And he runs, grabbing Allen’s hand before running past them, the two really can’t deal with them now.

Allen feel Lavi grab onto his hand and start running, as they try to escape the Akuma, though another begins to chase them. Allen shifts and tries not to stumble and fall as he slashes out with his Innocence at the Akuma. After they seem to find a place to hide from the Akuma, Allen pulls his hand away and kneels for a moment to catch his breath. He also just didn't want to hold Lavi's hand anymore. He grimaced though as his eye was still active which meant Akuma where still near. "We defiantly have to be close, the number of Akuma is insane..." He seemed to be trying to block out some of the insanity he saw with the eye, but it still was hard to do, as it was a curse after all.

Lavi sighs, falling onto his ass to take a break. The red-head finally gets the chance to look for an object to clean the blood from Allen’s face. At finding a shirt, he pours the fresh water to it before reaching his hand out to gently clean it away. “Figures we would have all these problems when the old panda isn’t around. He would be able to tell you what’s wrong with your eye, I don’t think it’s meant to be bleeding.”

He sat there and let Lavi try to clean up the blood, though he had a feeling it wasn't going to stop anytime soon till then killed the Akuma. It was more like a tears of blood thing then bleeding. "Probably...though it probably means my eye is evolving or something. Probably not much I can do about it for now..." He sat and tried to think of something they could do to help them get the Innocence and try not to be slaughtered in the process.

The rabbit looks at Allen, watching him. “I’ll play the decoy,” he offers. “I can distract them and you can find the Innocence. It’ll be better this way, you’re being spacey and all, I don’t trust you fighting in this condition.” The red-head winks, “It might not be for the best, but I can hold my own.” He reaches a hand down, hold Allen’s hand in his own. “Bean sprout, don’t flake out on me.” He grins before he runs out of their hideout, getting the Akuma’s attention, leading them away from Allen.

Allen listened to Lavi talk about what he would do before he watched Lavi run back out to take on the Akuma. He wanted to tell Lavi he would do it, but it was already to late. He sighed as he waited a few moments before darting out himself to hunt down the Innocence.  
The rabbit runs through the forest, trying to go out of his way to avoid fighting, just knowing he can’t handle so many at a time. He knew this was a stupid idea, but if they just kept fighting together, they would both get worn out and they would lose the piece of Innocence. He curses under his breath when one appears in front of him, but he handles it with ease. But he’s regretting even doing that. “Oh boy, talk about being stuck in a tough situation.”

Allen managed to dodge the few that found him and took out a few he couldn't get away from. He found the Innocence and managed to snatch it up before the Akuma could. He wrapped it carefully and then stuck it in an inner pocket. He then ran off to find Lavi. He eventually finds him cornered in a spot and charges in from behind and slams his hand into one of the Akuma from behind.

The red-headed exorcist got back to back with Allen, “You know, it’s even a wonder how I am still alive with my stupid ideas,” he half jokes with Allen, before bring his hammer down onto an Akuma. The two exorcists continue to fight, an hour passing before they were able to clear them out. And Lavi is leaning up against his hammer, panting up a storm. “My side hurts,” he complains. But they missed one, neither of them knowing about it. The Bookman looks up, hearing something nearby and his eyes widen, seeing an attack going to Allen, and without even thinking, he pushes his friend out of the way. But it didn’t bode well for him, as the weapon aimed for Allen impaled him. And the red-head just falls to the ground after the weapon pulled out, blood soaking the ground.

Allen dropped to one knee after they cleared out all the Akuma, as the fight took them to exhaustion pretty much. Allen scoffed at Lavi as he chattered on again, and was almost shocked that his eye didn't really register the Akuma who appeared suddenly, till after he felt Lavi push him away and take the weapon impaling him. Allen’s cried out as he attacked and killed the thing before rushing to Lavi’s side. He looked terrified and upset as he tried to assess the bleeding and figure out if they could bind the wound.

Lavi grunts out in pain, and he slowly opens his eyes, looking at Allen. “No reason to look so upset, I’m still alive. I’m just glad your fine,” he says, barely able to speak because of the pain he’s in. “My bag should have something,” he tells his friend, but he just blanked out without being able to say much more.  
"Idiot rabbit...." he muttered at Lavi before he moved to go and check in Lavi's bag. He watched as Lavi seemed to black out. He found the stuff he needed and moved to Lavi's side to treat him. He took care of Lavi for the time being and sat at his side, since till he woke up at least, he couldn't really go to far.

Nightfall seems to be coming, and the green eye opens, vision still a bit blurry, his sight looking to Allen. “You know, in this lighting, you look like an angel,” he half jokes. “The angelic bean sprout,” he teases before laughing some, but stopping when he starts coughing, just ignoring the blood coming up. “Have the choice to let me bleed to death, you could’ve saved Kanda the trouble and let me die.”

Allen frowned at him and flicked him in the head. "Your a damn idiot...." He checked on the one bandage and changed it since it was in need of it. "As for letting you die, I ain't gonna give the homicidal samurai the satisfaction of bringing home your corpse. Besides I rather NOT have that old man of yours kill me. I think I'm more afraid of what he'll do then I am of Kanda in a foul mood." He figured if they had to, they would sleep outside of the night if they had to, but he would rather get back to the hotel so that if nothing else, he could call headquarters to get the Innocence and he could get Lavi to a hospital to be treated if needed.

Lavi gives Allen a wary grin, “Nah, the old panda loves ya.” The red-head sits up, using his hammer to support himself up, the poor exorcist just struggling to stand, but at standing, he stumbles, only to get caught by Allen. “Come on, let us head on to the hotel, I bet you’re hungry, with all that fighting you had to do today.” He’s not sure why he’s more worried about Allen than his own damn self.

Allen sighed and grabbed Lavi before he fell on his face, but after he grabbed Lavi's bag and slung it around his shoulders. "Yeah...and Kanda's gonna dress in drag and take me to a dance... worry more about us getting you back in one piece then worrying about me." Allen wasn't sure how, but they did make it back to the hotel. He staggered in carrying Lavi almost much like a person carrying in a drunk friend, though sadly Lavi looked more like he got into a bar fight then drunk. The only reason Allen even had the will and strength, was because he had to actually drag and carry Cross home a few times and that was not pleasant. At least Lavi was lighter then his master was. He got him up to the room and into the bathroom, where he wanted to get Lavi cleaned up and bandaged more and properly before dragging him to the bed.

The idiot rabbit let the snow-haired boy to clean his wounds right and bandage him without cracking any jokes. He knows Allen feels bad enough that he’s in this condition. The red-head is helped to the bed and he was dropped on it, just because he made a joke about how Allen must enjoy holding him. He couldn’t help it, this has been the most touching the two have done. “Ow,” he whines, he landed hard on his wound. “Allen-kun can be so mean. Be nice, I’m an injured man.”

Allen gave a him a glare of 'please' as he dropped Lavi in the bed after dressing his wounds. "Be glad I ain't Kanda. He probably would have dropped you on the floor and made you crawl to the bed..." He heard a soft knock on the door and went to open it. He had asked for some food to be brought up as they staggered in and Lavi had still been a little out of it. He took the small cart and thanked the server before closing the door. He pushed the cart tot eh table near the end of the bed. He grabbed one of the trays and walked it to Lavi, handing it to him. He then went back and got his tray which he sat on his bed next to Lavi's cross legged. He grabbed the roll and tore off a chunk chewing it heartily before taking a few more bites and practically inhaling it.

Lavi sits up, opening up the tray and he pretty much starts to drool. “Aw man, I love you. I didn’t think I was hungry until I saw how wonderful this food looks.” He grins like an idiot, taking a bit into the wonderful German food. After eating, he looks to Allen, staring at him. “But please tell me…I didn’t nearly die for nothing. You did get the Innocence, right?” he asks. And he sighs deeply when the other boy shows him the piece that he got. He grins, looking at his friend, just wanting to tease him so badly about how worried he was. “Hey, can I ask you something?” And he waits for a nod before asking, “That kiss,” he says, trailing off, “was it just mean or was their true feelings behind that one you gave me.”

Allen listened to Lavi's question, asking about the kiss. He grew very quiet and averted his eyes from Lavi. It wasn't that he didn't want to answer, more he was afraid of what the answer would do to there friendship. "Was there ill intent behind my kiss...no..." He fidgeted and began to tremble slightly. "The intentions of how I feel where there...but I cannot say if you feel the same..." He frowned as tears began to form. He knew a little about the ways of the Bookmen, mostly from the old man telling him a few things, when he asked, and he knew they frowned heavily on attachments. It was something about objectivity or something. "But I cannot let you risk your future for me...or the old mans wrath..." He set the tray to the side and walked to Lavi placing a soft kiss on his lips before darting to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. He slumped against the door and trembled with sadness, letting the tears fall as he broke down silently.


End file.
